


Demonic Booty Call

by Trans_Sister_Radi0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Demon AU, Demon! Historia, F/F, Summoning, Ymir's sad and lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Sister_Radi0/pseuds/Trans_Sister_Radi0
Summary: Ymir has had nothing but pain and loneliness in her life.She tries something new.It goes as well as you pervs would expect.





	Demonic Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniJayNel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/gifts).



> Christmas gift to the one and only, the irreplaceable, the god of yumihisu, DANI!!!!!!
> 
> I'm so sorry it's late! I never put points into my time managing XD  
> Fingers crossed that it's not as terrible as it seemed when I was writing it :/

Ymir didn’t know why nothing went right in her life. She didn’t know what she’d done to piss off some higher power, but something must’ve. It’d been nearly five years since she’d had a girlfriend, more than three months since she’d realized that her friends wanted nothing more to do with her, and she couldn’t remember the last time she’d smiled. She was lonely, frustrated, horny and just plain furious of what she’d made of her life. Twenty-five years she’d been on this stupid fucking planet and she felt as though she could count her achievements on one hand and have digits to spare.

 

All her ‘friends’ had families, children, successful careers... What did she have? If asked, she probably wouldn’t have a worthwhile answer. She didn’t know what she had, but she knew what she wanted: she wanted to feel the warmth of a bare body sliding against her own; she wanted to feel like she was wanted; she wanted to feel loved.

 

So there she was, standing over a fucking summoning circle –as you do- chanting Latin or Enochian -or something! She really wasn’t sure, and she really didn’t give a shit; she just wanted this to work.

The smoke had been swirling around her feet for minutes now, building itself into columns of thick, purple thunderclouds that stood to loom over her soul.

 

Her chanting ended and she couldn’t explain to herself how she knew to close her eyes and shield her face. She’d expected immediate failure as usual, what she got was an explosion of debris shattering forth from unknown sources, slicing into her arms and across her stomach, leaving long lines of red which soon began to spread. But she didn’t care about the lacerations littering her body. No, she was too busy staring at what had come through whatever portal she’d created.

 

She’d read about Demons and Devils: tall, twisted, gnarly abominations that dwell in the fires of damnation and feed off of the sorrows and pains of the mortal world, never conceding in their fight with the forces of light and justice and always, _always_ vowing the total annihilation of life -mainstream religions monopolized on absolution and finality in ways that made Ymir sick to her stomach. Were they right? Maybe. But fuck, when you think you know every up and down of the universe, she will turn you inside-out and rip you to shreds before you can pray to whatever god you have in mind.

 

Ymir thought she would come face-to-face with a One-Eyed, One-Horned, Flying Purple People-Eater (you know, the usual) but the demon –if that’s what they were- was nothing she’d ever think to see climb out of Hell.

Their head was down, small hands balled into fists -shaking with what Ymir hoped wasn’t suppressed rage. They were shorter than Ymir by nearly a foot, blond hair flowing over their narrow shoulders to spill across their collarbones, contrasting radically with the flowing gown of starlight sheathing their small frame.

Ymir assumed that normally when you’d expect a monster with big fangs and flaky skin, only to end up getting an eyeful of Blonde Midget, you’d laugh.

 

She’d never wanted to laugh less in her miserable life.

 

There was a power, an aura surrounding this creature that told Ymir to stay still and keep quiet. That if she spoke first, she never would again. So she stood there, muscles refusing to move, staring as the Demon raised their head.

 

_Oh, fuck me!_

 

Her mouth flapped open as her amber eyes met blue - _really_ blue. If she’d seen those eyes in any other situation, she would’ve thrown herself to the ground and prayed for whoever owned them to take her to bed and just _ruin_ her. Well... that _is_ what she was planning here, too. Now, though, she just wanted to beg for mercy. And she wasn’t big on begging.

 

“How... could you...?” Ymir thought she was terrified _before_ they spoke. Nothing. It was nothing compared to the thought of angering this beast. “I-I didn’t know-” Whatever words were trying to come out of Ymir’s mouth, she wished they wouldn’t.

 

But the Demon didn’t take notice to the horrified stutters. They were too busy looking at their hands like they couldn’t make horned heads or barbed tails of where they were or why they were there. When they looked to Ymir, their eyes were a smoldering fire of confusion and fury. “You... _Summoned_ _me_?”

 

Ymir knew her words wouldn’t help her, but she needed to speak; the awesome beauty of terror compelled her to grovel and plead. “I thought... I thought I was summoning a Demon to make a deal-”

 

“ _A_ Demon?! A _deal_?! You think that I, Historia, crown princess of the Demons would willingly answer the prayers of a simple human like _you_?! And for what?! Riches? Power? Any _thing_ you lust after is petty and of no consequence to my _slightest whim_!”

 

Ymir froze up, everything in her brain stuck on one thing: _I summoned a fucking **princess**?! _

 

But the princess wasn’t done. “You will tell me, mortal: what did you desire from _fucking_ royalty higher than your own gods?”

 

 _Did she just... swear?_ “I- sex, okay?! That’s it! That’s all I wanted... sex.” Ymir didn’t know where her courage to speak came from, but with it came something else: honesty. Honesty she wasn’t ready to face yet, but it seemed that she was willing to share her every thought with Historia. “I just want to be wanted.” She sank to her knees, exactly where she belonged before this goddess. “I’m so sorry!” She tasted sweet saltiness of tears and realized she’d started crying, making a complete idiot of herself. And why? She didn’t know.

 

Historia seemed to falter in her anger; the burn of her eyes almost seemed to shift, glowing with a strange softness. She stepped forward until Ymir’s tear-blurred vision held only her feet, small and pale and bare on Ymir’s carpet. “You want sex?”

 

Ymir looked up, startled by the calm in Historia’s voice. But she nodded, all the same. “Y-yes.” She gasped as Historia leant down and cupped her cheek, swiping the tears away with her thumb. It had been so long since she’d felt a touch so soft.

 

“Contracts are bound many ways, Ymir Wikström; blood, ink, a kiss...”

 

Ymir surged forward and met Historia’s lips with her own, feeling the spark of otherworldly power in the soft firmness of Historia. But before she could marvel in the bliss of the kiss, she drew back, her head instantly bowing forward. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to- I should’ve asked first-”

 

Historia crashed into her, knocking them both back across the floor. Ymir was sure that this was the end for her, but then the Historia licked her lower lip and pushed against her in a truly glorious way. Ymir couldn’t talk around Historia’s lips, and she’d never been happier to be shut up. She clung to Historia like the lifeline she was, grabbing hold of the hips grinding into her pelvis and helping to increase the friction.

 

Ymir didn’t know why this beautiful creature had become so eager to be on top of a sad-sack like her, but she knew she never wanted it to stop. Her hand threaded through Historia’s silky hair, holding her closer as their tongues tangled and danced. She’d kissed people before, but this was something far beyond that, transcendent in ways her muddled brain couldn’t describe. She needed more. She needed to give everything she had to Historia. And she would.

 

There was no time and no space for words, only touches and gasps and moans. Historia had a frenzy in her actions, but a softness, too. She was clearly urgent, and Ymir thought that maybe she wasn’t the only one with sexual frustrations. Ymir wasn’t complaining either; she reveled in the harsh thrusting and hungry fingers roaming wherever they could reach.

 

Those fingers finally found the edge of Ymir’s pants and slipped inside. Ymir’s back arched and she clawed at her princess’s back and whimpered in pleasure as Historia stared thrusting; pumping her fingers inside Ymir’s soaked, touch-starved pussy, her palm grinding along her buzzing clit. Shocks and jolts rocked Ymir’s world as Historia laid waste to the pent-up feelings of anger and loneliness. She didn’t know how Historia could make her feel like a queen with only a flick of her thumb or twist of her buried fingers. Maybe it was the look in Historia’s eyes as they locked on to Ymir’s.

Ymir wasn’t sure when her Demon’s mood had changed from a fiery anger to such passionate tenderness, but she knew she needed to keep her feeling that way; not for herself, but because she needed her Historia to be as happy as she could make her.

 

Historia kissed her again, rough and deep and enough for Ymir’s toes to curl in such exquisite ecstasy as she came around Historia’s hand.

 

Historia rode Ymir through her orgasm, keeping her fingers locked inside as she bucked and groaned in pleasure, waiting until Ymir had stilled before pulling her hand out and licking her fingers clean. The sight alone made Ymir shiver with unrestrained lust. She stared up eagerly as Historia stood to straddle her face and Ymir had the best sight she could have ever asked for.

 

“Your pussy is beautiful.” _Why? Why did I just say that?!_

 

But Historia only smiled, an open, smug smile that said “I know, but thanks anyway”.

Ymir couldn’t help herself as she dragged her Demon closer and buried her face in what she was sure was the best tasting pussy in her world and Historia’s.

 

* * *

 

Historia hadn’t been expecting any of this. Not the sudden portal yanking her into this –ugh- mortal realm, or the overwhelming feelings of lust and need for this Ymir human.

She _did_ know, however, that Ymir’s tongue slashing across her clit was the best feeling she’d experienced in decades.

 

The moans coming from her throat were almost evenly matched by the sounds emanating from below her gown. With a flick of her wrist, the fabric faded into the shadows and Historia gazed down at Ymir as she ate her like it was her last meal. _I suppose she thinks it is._

 

Ymir’s tongue was starting to drive Historia crazy, making her legs shake violently as she tried to stay standing. She grabbed Ymir’s hair, but pulling her human closer into her soaked center did nothing to help her balance. She couldn’t stop her laughter as she collapsed to the floor, dragging Ymir with her.

 

Ymir, it seemed, had no intention to lose her connection to Historia’s pussy, and kept lapping and thrusting with that perfect tongue of hers.

 

Historia was in heaven (ironic, right?) thrashing on the carpet as her edge came crashing down. Ymir’s moans were muffled as Historia’s hips clamped down hard, pulling Ymir deeper as her cum spilled across her lips and chin.

 

But Historia’s world was swept away; every thought in her head washed out like a wave as pleasure crashed over her, swallowing her and throwing her into utter bliss.

 

* * *

 

When light started trying to worm its way under Ymir’s eyelids, she did everything she could to simply fall back to sleep, but warmth wrapped around her finally made her eyes crack open.

 

The hand she held within her own was unbelievably pale and small. “What the hell...?” She gingerly turned to peer over her shoulder and nearly hit the ceiling.

 

Historia’s face was calm and happy as she slept on, unperturbed by the thundering heartbeat of the human she held to so tightly.

 

Ymir was dying. Everything was wrong. _You’re not supposed to wake up cuddling a fucking Demon princess!_ But... she couldn’t hate this. She could only love it. And she did. She loved it with her whole being. She snuggled back into the heat of Historia and smiled.

 

_I’m so fucked._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope that was bearable, at the very least {:/  
> Please let me know if parts seemed to clipped together (they kinda were) and I'll get around to fixing this fucker up.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are HIGHLY appreciated!!!!!!


End file.
